


Rage

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Venegance [2]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: "He'd taken everything from her.Her monster..Her bunny..So it's only fair to take something of his, is it not?"





	1. Chapter 1

It was a blur.

The demon's blind rage towards James Mitchell,  
He'd taken everything from her.

Her monster..

Her bunny.. 

So it's only fair for her to take something of his, is it not?

 

To take his bride.

Perhaps return Su in pieces as he had done with her bunny.


	2. Chapter 2

The blind rage had taken over many meatsuits of hers before, so it wasn't new.

But it was only ever recently that Rosemary's rage has extended to almost-murder.

But they deserved it, didn't they?

The persistent firefly, and the awful, awful James Mitchell.

 

She wishes she did kill James.

She wonders what her little corpse bride pet would do if she had.


	3. Chapter 3

If James had wanted her to be civil, he should have been as well.

Blaming her for the death of her sweet little bunny..

She couldn't be blamed for lunging forward,

Clamping her hands around his neck,

Watching as his face became multiple satisfying shades of red..

But she stopped. Perhaps it was her Bunny's dislike of murder that prompted it, but she stopped.

He falls to the ground, crawling away like the pathetic creature he is.

It was immensely satisfying, but his death will be even better.

Him, then his little corpse bride.

In little pieces, scattered in the undead realm..


	4. Chapter 4

What would Father say then?

Would he mourn his servants?

No, he doesn't have the capacity..

After all, he didn't even flinch at his own daughter's mourning.

So he shall have to die as well.

On top of James, and the Corpse Bride..

Their mangled pieces strewn throughout His own realm.

 

Because he'd stolen her Bunny's soul.

 

She had her plan set now,

It would be perfect.

Steal the Valkyrie's glory,  
Then avenge her bunny by eliminating James.

The bunny wouldn't like the murder, but it would be necessary to avenge her.

For.. closure.


	5. Chapter 5

But then, she had to come.

Havok.

 

Why had she taken the side of James?

Rosemary had tried to distract herself from the grief, challenge the Valkyrie to a title match as the Shadow wanted.

Only for her to be torn into yet again by Havok, and for James to take her little pet away..

The Humiliation. The Rage.

Again.

 

She had beaten Havok in CanUSA, so it shouldn't be a problem to enact venegance again.

And she'll make sure she finishes the job with James, this time..


End file.
